The three little dragons and the big bad hedgehog!
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: Yup a parody of the three little pigs! What happens when Dialga Palkia and Giratina meet Shaymin? Find Out!


The Three Little Dragons and the Big Bad Hedgehog

Once there was three dragons Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Giratina was the only one smart enough to spell his own name and do things properly. The rest were pretty hopeless cases. Because Dialga was quick to do things and not very thorough when he ACTUALLY did things. Then Palkia would start then give up if it required any much effort then she wanted to put into. They all lived in random Hollywood mansion in the middle of nowhere with 60 acres of woods on all sides. They mostly spent their days loafing around doing random things whenever they got the urge to. One day Arceus (their father) got sick and tired of seeing them do nothing so long story short he kicked them out permanently. With as little as the clothes on their backs, few belongings, and whatever they already knew. They miserably set off into the cold, gloomy, and not very inviting, forest.

After traveling for what it seemed like days they could feel nippyness in the air. Knowing that meant winter was coming. But very strangely it took them three whole days to realize that there was no "Extended Stay Americas" anywhere near there so they agreed to make their own shelters. Dialga not wanting to waste any time not building his house when he could be playing quickly whipped up a house of straw. "_O.K. it's not the best, but hey! It'll probably make it though winter." _Dialga quietly said to himself. Seeing that he was done he went outside to play. His sister Palkia who was a bit smarter built her house out of sticks almost as quickly as her brother Dialga did. When she thought of other ways to make it better Dialga cut her thought short by injecting very loudly "You're STILL trying to build your house? See I'm already done!" Pointing to his house made of straw. "C'mon and play with me instead!" Palkia not wanting to miss out on a good opportunity abandoned her house to play with her brother. While all this was happening, Giratina the smartest of them all actually took the time to build his house that was made of sturdy bricks. After looking over the house several times he found a crack in one of the walls and the chimney slightly crooked. With only enough supplies to fix one of the problems he chose the slight crack in one of the sides. When that was all said and done Giratina finally joined his brother and sister to play.

When winter was almost here and the time when everyone checked their food supply and last minute looks at there houses the feared hedgehog known as "Shaymin" looked eagerly at the warm houses in search for a large meal. Very stealthily Shaymin crept along the ground and eventually made it to Dialga's house. Bang! Bang! "Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!" "Not by the tip of my claws!" Dialga shot back. "Oh you want to play the hard way? Shaymin hollered even louder than Dialga. Huh? If that how you want it… Whoosh! With only one blow Dialga's house fell right to the ground. Running from his remains of his house Dialga ran al the way to his sister house. Literally screaming "LET ME IN! THEIRS A THING THAT'S TRYING TO EAT ME! Only seeing this as a late night practical joke she said, "Go away!" "No really their really is a thi-" "Just C'mon in for god sake." "So what really did you mean abou- Bang! Bang! "Come out I KNOW your in there!" "Not by the tip of our claws!" "Fine then play it that way… Whoosh! Whoosh! In two blows Palkia's house was nothing but a pile of sticks on the ground. Now both of them running as fast as they can to Giratina's house they could only hear in their head Shaymin screaming "I know your in there!" over and over in their heads.

Now Giratina who was just going to bed heard "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Knowing that not really a normal noise you should be hearing the middle of the forest so he goes outside to see what's going on. At that second Dialga and Palkia slam into poor Giratina with a big "what the #$% is going on?!" "Let us into the house please!" "Fine just please tell me what's going on." (Inside the house) "So your saying an evil hedgehog called Shaymin is after you?!" What idiots- Bang! Bang! "What was that?!?!" Shouted Giratina crazily. "It's…her...the hedgehog… "I'm not playing games, Get out here!" O.K. then on more houses to run to so Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! pant…pant…Woosh "Fine then I'll find another way in!" Shaymin now looking desperate looked at the chimney said "perfect." Giratina remembering the chimney ordered everyone to light a fire to the stove. Shaymin barely fitting in a tight area rummaged down until she hit the lopsided part of the chimney and got stuck and eventually slipped into the fire and ran out of the house and into the dark woods where she was never seen again by them. But every so often they'd hear stories of Shaymin terrorizing another part of the forest but only the houses without chimneys.

THE END


End file.
